UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: la vida es una lucha constante por que no tambien el amor. si el hombre que amas se ha hido de tu lado ¿no es justoir por el? y que mejormometo en vispera de navidad y convertir navidad en la fecha mas importante de tu vida, poruna vez hay que luchar con toda el alma. aporte para la dinámica del fic navideño
1. Chapter 1

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO UNO

Han pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que lo vio, partió para Sudamérica y no lo pudo alcanzar, tanto que decirle y no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. En ese tiempo unas líneas fueron su consuelo, unas cartas llenas de letras pero sin más sentimientos de los comunes entre ellos

Sus días pasaban atendiendo el dispensario del pueblo, ayudar en casa y visitar cada semana a la tía abuela en la mansión de las rosas. Las estaciones cambiaron como flores, una vida corta podía predecir perfectamente como abría el capullo, florecía y se marchitaban.

Dos años, dos pesados años en aquel lugar Albert no había mencionado fecha de regreso en sus carta; ninguna palabra que calmara su adolorido corazón. ¿Adolorido? Si definitivamente la apartida de él, cambio su sonrisa por una seriedad en su rostro. ¿Tal vez había madurado?, ¿tal vez solo lo extrañaba demasiado?

Estos eran los pensamientos de Candy mientras caminaba rumbo a la mansión de las primera helada había caído pero no sentía la rudeza del frio, en su pecho estaba una frialdad que hiba mas allá de las bajas temperaturas, suspiro profundo y siguió su camino meditando mil cosas que rodándola su cabeza.

En la amplia biblioteca de la mansión, una anciana cansada y fatigada; estaba de pie viendo el panorama que dejaba observar el gran jardín cubierto de nieve, su figura con una postura perfecta, su mirar cansado por el paso de los años y la fatiga de haber llevado acuesta por varios años el control del poderoso clan cobraban la factura. Lo único que quería era que su amado sobrino regresara de ese maldito viaje y por fin tomara todo el control del clan; vivir en paz sus últimos días y sobretodo esperar ansiosa los hijos de este.

Ese pensamiento trajo consigo una sonrisa, se ajusto su chalina negra y suspiro preguntándose por enésima vez si era lo correcto. Movió su cabeza y dijo- solo espero William que mi corazonada sea verdadera-

El sonido de la puerta de roble abriéndose la hizo girar, un hombre en traje negro y camisa blanca, tez blanca y su mirada cansada se aproximaba a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron la tía abuela aclaro su garganta y dijo – George, son las cosas que te pedí- al ver como sostenía entre sus manos un sobre grande

George se acerco a la tía abuela y asintió- si, señora esta todo-

La tía abuela asintió y sonrió-me parece perfecto, sabía que podías con el trabajo, solo queda- guardo silencio, movió la cabeza- espero estar haciendo lo correcto-

George sonrió de lado – descuide, señora estoy por seguro que lo que planeo es lo mejor-

Eloy suspiro alzando un poco los hombros- eso espero, estoy cansada George y lo único que deseo es la paz- él, la miro fijamente mientras la señora revisaba el sobre- esto será lo último que haga como matriarca del clan Andrew-

Goerge trago saliva y suspiro- señora-

Ella movió su cabeza y con pasos cansados se dirigió al sillón de aquella sala, tomo asiento seguida por el – es verdad George, después de esto me retirare. Estoy cansada y es hora de pasar la batuta de esto a William- sus ojos se fijaron a un punto de la habitación – es tiempo de una nueva era y solo podrá ser cuando William tome en sus manos las riendas por completo-

George cruzo la pierna y la miro fijamente- lo se señora y en verdad me sorprende la decisión que tomo-

Eloy sonrió de lado- ¿te sorprende?- dijo irónicamente y movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no debería George, a ti menos que nadie-

El se acomodo perfectamente bajando su pierna- tiene razón, a mi más que nadie debí de prever esto y haber tratado de que se diera-

Eloy sonrió- estamos viejo ya y algo cansados ¿no lo crees?-

George asintió con la cabeza, trago un poco de saliva y seriamente contesto – la señorita ¿llegara pronto verdad?-

Eloy asintió – si- volteo su cabeza para mirar al enorme reloj que decoraba la esquina de la biblioteca, estaba a punto de dar las 6 de la tarde – en cualquier momento- soltó un poco de aire- después de tantos regaños por fin aprendió que la puntualidad es importante en una dama-

George sonrió- me imaginó señora, ella no es fácil –

Lo miro fijamente – fueron varios dolores de cabeza pero estoy conforme con su cambio, ya verás- en ese momento el reloj empezó a sonar las campanadas eran las 6 en punto y la puerta de la biblioteca se volvió abrir

Ambos giraron sus rostros para observar como Doroty entraba y detrás de ella la figura de una joven, George se extraño y fijo su mirada tratando de reconocer a la joven que entraba. Una figura perfectamente delineada entre curva levemente marcadas por un traje sastre de color café, una blusa de seda y holanes en el pecho, una fina corbata negra las botas negras perfectamente arreglada y un pelo rizado sujetado por un prendedor que permitía que el demás cabello cayera como cascada en su espalda. Un tenue labial rosa y sus manos enguantadas sostenían una chamarra café con blanco.

De joyería unos pequeños aretes blancos, era una figura que hipnotizaba al verla camino despacio y en una perfecta postura se acerco con una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pero no acelero el paso. Llego primero Doroty y se hizo a un lado para que la mujer viera a la tía.

Eloy sonrió y la miro fijamente, mientras Doroty decía- la señorita Candy, madame-

George abrió sus ojos, no podía creer que esa fuera Candy, de la niña que había dejado no había nada se apresuro a levantarse y se acerco con desconfianza y dijo - ¿señorita Candy?-

Esta se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- es un placer verlo Goerge-

En ese momento sus miradas estaban cercas y pudo ver aquel brillo que la distinguía aunque era un cisne aun quedaba en su mirada esa esencia fresca y llena de ternura, se apresuro a contestar- el placer es mío- extendiendo su mano y siendo correspondido por ella colocando un leve beso en su dorso enguantado

Ella sonrió y asintió, giro su rostro y vio a la tía abuela, serenamente dijo – buenas tardes tía abuela- ella asintió- como es costumbre estoy aquí para tomar muestra taza de té semanal-

La tía abuela sonrió y con una ademan le indico a Candy que se sentara. Mientras esta tomaba asiento se giro y vio a Doroty- Doroty por favor traiga el servicio y anexe otro para el señor George que esta tarde nos acompañara a tomar té-

Candy no soltaba sus abrigo, estaba tan nerviosa porque jamás espero ver a George aquella tarde y solo podía rezar por que él estuviera ahí; ¿pero como preguntarle sin ser tan notoria y delatarse?, trato de aclarar su garganta y por un segundo quiso hablar pero la tía abuela se adelanto – espero que William no te necesite estos días que estuviste aquí-

Goerge negó con la cabeza- descuide, por el momento las cosas están tranquilas y era de suma importancia regresar a Chicago por los documentos- trajo saliva- aunque aún no se por qué el señor William no quiso venir el personalmente-inclino su cabeza hacia un lado- tenia tiempo de sobra para venir rápidamente antes de volver a las negociaciones-

Candy se tenso por las palabras que escuchaba y por inercia apretó sus manos con su abrigo y su rostro permanecía sin cambio, pero para una observadora como Eloy no paso desapercibido. El servicio de te llego y la plática comenzó a ser rutina como siempre, preguntas y respuestas sobre lo acontecido en la semana

Así transcurrió una hora, de pronto George se levanto dejando su tasa en la mesa- me disculpo- las damas lo vieron fijamente- tengo que retirarme- bostezo discretamente – el sueño me vence por el dia agitado que tuve, mil disculpas-

Eloy y Candy asintieron y George se retiro. La tía abuela lo vio marcharse y Candy se quedo viendo la taza del humeante te que sostenía

Al salir por completo la tía abuela se giro y observo a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿creo que William fue un grosero en no venir?- tomo un poco de te- ¿tal vez algo mas importante lo tiene atado en Brasil no crees Candy?-

En ese momento Candy se giro a verla y sin pensarlo dijo – no creo – dijo en voz alta, poniendo una cara de desconcierto en la tía abuela

Ella continuo con su te- ¿tal vez?- dijo guardando un poco de silencio –al fin encontró alguien que comparta sus días, sus alegrías y sus tristezas-

Esas palabras, esas palabras fueron las mismas que le había dicho el tiempo atrás, como arte de magia Candy se levanto abruptamente y la taza cayó al suelo – no el no podría hacer eso-

Cuando reacciono fue demasiado tarde lo había dicho en voz alta y sus mejillas se enrojecieron y bajo la cara entonces la tía hablo –creo que es tiempo de que alguien vaya y le recuerde que aparte de su familia alguien más lo está esperando- la cara de Candy fue de sorpresa por el comentario.

La tía abuela se levanto inmediatamente y se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos mientras balbuceaba cosas- yo mmm tía usted mmm-

Eloy la miro fijamente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, al tener sus mirada fija en ella y ver como esta de nerviosa dijo – Candy, es hora que vayas por el- su corazón se detuvo, todo a su alrededor se detuvo, ¿estaba soñando?, Eloy comprendió y dijo – Candy quiero que vayas por William-


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

El corazón de Candy se paralizo por las palabras de la tía abuela y al ver la determinación de su mirada cuando lo dijo. ¿Ella iría por Albert?. Una opresión se instalo en su pecho ¿acaso la tía abuela sabía lo que su corazón trataba dia con día de esconder? Trajo saliva y mantuvo su mirada- ¿Qué ha dicho tía abuela?- dudando de lo que escucho.

Ella suspiro y sus facciones se hicieron serias y sus ojos denotaba firmeza al igual que sus palabras- lo que escuchaste Candy quiero que vayas por William a Brasil y lo traigas de regreso- su mirada era firme y penetraba en el corazón de Candy oprimiendo a tal grado que pensó que su corazón se detenía

Ella rectifico su postura tratando de no caer al suelo de la habitación de la impresión- tía ¿está segura que debo ir yo, ¿acaso no sería mejor que usted fuera?-

Eloy movió la cabeza en signo de negación, alzo los hombros y cerro por unos momentos sus cansados ojos. Se acerco a ella y tomándole su mano derecha le hablo-Candy sobre estimas la intuición de esta pobre anciana-

Candy se apresuro a decir mientras sus ojos se abrían- no tía abuela- afligida por haberla hecho sentir mal, bajo su cabeza un poco- no era mi intensión, pero –

Eloy se mantuvo firme- lo vuelves hacer, mira niña déjame aclararte algo – su tono de voz era firme y denotaba no solo su edad si no poder de mando en cada frase- hace dos años que William partió y me hizo prometer que durante su ausencia te cuidara y velara por ti ¿ lo recuerdas?- ella asintió- el día que partió para New York tu mirada era triste- suspiro- al día siguiente te sorprendiste por que llegue al hogar de Ponny para pedirte que me acompañarás a tomar un té- alzo su mirada para recordar en su ente ese día, soltó una breve sonrisa salió de su boca- ese día estabas tan nerviosa como si fuera a devorarte viva, rompiste dos taza de mi juego favorito-

Candy se apresuro a hablar recordando la cara de la tía abuela esa tarde- lo siento, pero he repuesto las tazas-

La tía abuela soltó una carcajada, su memoria la llevo a la siguiente visita esa atolondrada llegaba con una caja muy extraña y su cabeza inclinado; estiro sus manos forzándola a tomarla y la abrió, viendo las replicas perfectas de sus tasas, levanto el rostro y le sonrió. Ahí comprendió que esa pequeña atolondrada de verdad tenía un gran corazón y a pesar de esa tímida sonrisa, una tristeza era perfectamente visible hay comprendió que el secreto que guardaba su corazón era más grande de lo que decía.

Continuo con su platica después de volver de aquel recuerdo- entendí que tu corazón es simple y delicado, la siguiente vez que me acompañaste a tomar el té, encontré porque mis sobrinos tienen una gran simpatía- sonrió- Candy tus ojos revelan tu alma niña-

Ella susurró al ser descubierta de tal forma- tía yo-

Sujeto la otra mano- ese día descubrí que la luz de tus ojos y tu alegría, también se fue en aquel barco a Brasil –

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en aquel instante- tía abuelo yo puedo explicarle-

Eloy contesto- ¿explicarme Candy?- movió su cabeza en negación- la explicación que me tienes que dar la descubrí por mi misma al pasar estos 2 años- la vio fijamente – AMAS A WILLIAM-

El rostro de Candy se enrojeció por completo- yo, no se-

El tono de la tía abuela se elevó- ¿Qué no sabes?- si mano derecha soltó la de Candy y acaricio levemente su mejilla derecha-dime Candy ¿acaso tus noches no son largas desde que se fue?- ella asintió- ¿tus ojos niña no se nublan al pasar por algún lugar que frecuentaban?- ella trago saliva inmediatamente las palabras de la tía abuela eran verdad- las mañanas se hacen pesadas pero los atardeceres son los más difíciles al – se llevo las manos a su pecho- sentir como una tristeza inmensa llena tu corazón y esperas ansiosa la llegada de aquellas líneas que al leerlas solo acrecienten la pena-

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla derecha y la voz se le hizo nudo en su garganta en un esfuerzo sobre humano logro articular unas palabras que apenas podía ser audible- lo que ha dicho es verdad- apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que la circulación se detuvo- desde que Albert se fue ese sentimiento de abandono, soledad y tristeza no se hido, las noches son un martirio y al releer sus cartas logro conciliar un poco el sueño- movió su cabeza – pero es inútil dormir por que en mis sueños esta él, despierto agitada y con lagrimas, pensando que nunca volverá y mi corazón cual flor en otoño, desprende poco apoco un pétalo al pasar los meses, a veces he pensado que será la última noche-se llevo las manos al pecho ante los ojos cristalinos de la tía abuela- que el dolor se terminara al amanecer y la carta que tanto he esperado llega- suspiro profundo – pero no es así y cuando al fin empiezo a serme a la idea de su abandono, el cartero trae unas cuantas líneas y vuelve mi martirio, contesto con lagrimas bañadas de dolor cartas largas que no quiero terminar y en cambio recibo solo unas cuantas líneas que en vez de mitigar mi dolor solo me llevan a miles pensamientos que ahogan mi juicio trayendo a mi miles situaciones donde la única que pierde el corazón soy yo-

El llanto de ambas fluyo como agua en sus mejillas y solo pudieron abrazarse la tía abuela no era sentimentalista pero al escuchar las palabras de aquella niña, donde más que palabras ponía su corazón termino por caer presa de aquel dolor e impotencia.

Ambas deshicieron el abrazo y limpiaron sus lagrimas- ve Candy y pídele una explicación por su ausencia, tráelo y recuérdale que aun tiene corazón, familia y algo mas valioso que los negocios y la estabilidad económica nunca debe estar por encima de la felicidad - ella asintió- en este tiempo mi niña he escuchado tu vida en tus platicas, has dejado pasar tantas cosas y otras más te fueron arrebatadas pero hoy tienes la oportunidad de luchar por tu felicidad- la tía abuela se giro y tomo de una mesa cercana un sobre y se lo entrego – esta es tu oportunidad de tomar las riendas de tu vida, ve y descubre si él siente lo mismo por ti- ella tomo el sobre

Con manos temblorosas abrió aquel sobre y reviso el contenido, su cara de sorpresa era evidente al ver un boleto de tren y uno pasaje de barco para BRASIL, rápidamente levanto su cara para encontrarse la mirada seria de la tía abuela- ¿pero esto?-

Ella le contesto seriamente- si son los boletos que necesitas para ir con él, ¿tomarlos o no es tu decisión Candy?-

Estaba petrificada ¿Qué podía hacer', ¿sería correcto ir? Cerro sus ojos por un instante un breve momento pero suficiente para tomar una determinación ¿esta vez podría tomar las riendas de su felicidad? ¿Podría pelear por buscar su amor? ¿O simplemente se quedaría a esperar por una oportunidad? Apretó entre sus manos aquel sobre, la tía abuela esperaba una respuesta, ella esperaba una respuesta de su corazón por un momento dudo que fuera real y por otro paso en su mente todos aquellos recuerdos que su corazón guardaba

La decisión estaba tomada, no había otro camino, ni otro sendero que seguir su vida seria marcada por unas palabras, solo una respuesta sus labios se abrieron, mientras la tía abuela estaba firme esperando. La tensión era mucha al igual que el silencio de pronto una ráfaga de viento ario una ventana y dejo entrar una dulce fragancia de rosas ¿rosas? Dijo en su mente y sonrió. Sus labios se abrieron y un sonido salió de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

La habitación tenía un aire tenso y de pronto la respiración de la tía abuela se sostuvo, vio a Candy dudar demasiado para dar la respuesta. Tal vez no había interpretado bien las señales de ambos, tenía claro que Candy gustaba de Albert y por lo que convivió con su sobrino; las veces que hablaba de ella y sus ojos brillaban o cuando en silencio los observaba como sus miradas chocaban y los gestos sencillos pero llenos de amor por parte de cada uno

Trato de despejar su mente de aquellas dudas, estaba segura que ese par de atolondrados solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Cuando le comento por carta a George su plan y este acepto ayudarla; sabía que no estaba equivocada, ahora todo estaba en manos de Candy

Candy recompuso su postura y la miro fijamente- tía abuela- esta le prestó la atención – tiene razón iré a Brasil, tengo que descubrir algo y solo podre hacerlo si estoy haya-

La tía abuela giro los ojos y sonrió levemente- me parece perfecto Candy, anda a empacar tus cosas para el viaje que salen mañana temprano-

Candy la dio una mirada de desconcierto- ¿salimos?-

La tía abuela asintió- si Candy, ¿pensabas que te dejaría viajar sola?- movió la cabeza en signo de negación mientras Candy estaba en expectativa- George no solo vino por documentos para William – de un pequeño silencio en la conversación- también vino por ti-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron por completo - ¿por mi?- su dedo índice derecho apunto a su pecho mientras la tía abuela asentía, el rubor de las mejillas de Candy era impresionante - ¿pero?, ¿Cómo?-

La tía abuela rio y con pasos lentos tomo asiento en la sala ante la mirada atónita de Candy- niña, no naci ayer y lo que tanto ocultas es más visible de lo que piensas-

Candy alzo los hombros y bajo la cabeza- tía abuela-

Esta tomo la taza de té que permanecía en la mesa de centro, tomo un sorbo y dijo – anda sube al cuarto que tienes aquí a preparar tu equipaje-

Candy tímidamente se acerco a la tía y le dijo – tengo que avisar en al Hogar, tía abuela-

Esta movió su cabeza en signo de negación y alzo su mirada, pidiendo a Dios paciencia, había logrado un cabio en el exterior notable tanto en sus modales como en su forma de vestir pero lo atolondrada jamás podría quitarlo. Suspiro y pausadamente le contesto- descuida Candy ¿crees que no prevería todo para tu viaje?- la miro retadoramente- por dios hija, las buenas damas que son tus madres ya lo saben y han dado su aprobación y bendición- alzo su mano derecha haciendo un ademan- anda ve ahora a empacar para que puedas descansar un poco sale mañana al alba para que puedan llegar a New york temprano y abordar el barco-

Candy sea próximo a la tía y le dio un efusivo abrazo- gracia mil gracias tía abuela- esta le sonrió al deshacerlo

Le tomo las manos y le dijo – o me des las gracias Candy solo busca tu felicidad hija te lo mereces, anda vete ya- Candy asintió y salió de prisa al estar sola suspiro y dijo –William espero que tus sentimientos no hayan cambiado y también luches por tu felicidad- saco del bolsillo de su vestido un recorte y lo arrugo entre sus manos, dejándolo caer al piso.

A pesar de lo maltratado el titulo de la noticia se podía ver- JOVEN MAGNATE POR FIN ES CONQUISTADO-

Candy se apresuro a subir, entro aquella hermosa habiatacion que hace tiempo Albert la mandara diseñar para ella, abrió los closet y observo estaban vacios, de la nada Doroty salía con par de maletas de equipaje y con una sonrisa- Candy descuida ya están listas las maletas-

Ella se acerco y tomo las manos de Doroty, después de las visitas con la tía abuela se retira a platicar con su entrañable amiga, ella le daba consejos y platicaban de todo; hasta del más grande secreto de Candy "su amor por su Albert"

La alegría en su rostro no se hizo esperar y le dijo – Doroty adivina la tía abuela me manda a Brasil para ver a Albert-

Doroty sonrió y soltó las maletas para tomar las manos de su amiga y caminar hasta el borde de la cama mientras le decía- estoy muy feliz porque has decidido ir Candy- al sentarse en la cama suspiro- pero debes ser precavida se que el amor por el señor es muy grande pero debes ser cautelosa- Candy no comprendía las palabras de Doroty y esta se dispuso a explicarle- ¿Cuándo te pregunte el motivo de tu visita que dirás?-

Candy abrió los ojos y medito, no había pensado en eso no podía llegar y decirle que venía por el o descubrir que la amaba claro que no podía decir eso – Doroty no había pensado en eso- se puso nervio, mordió su labio y trato de pensar- ¿Cuál será una buena excusa Doroty? Tienes razón si llego sin una excusa, Albert no me dejara hasta saber el motivo y no puedo-

Doroty se levanto, se acerco a ella y se inclinó- lo se Candy no puedes llegar a decirle te amo y vine por ti ¿verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza- mmm si estuviera en tu lugar le diría que la tía abuela te mando aprender de los negocios-

Candy se levanto inmediatamente- Doroty-

Ella frunció el seño- mira seguro él sabe que en este tiempo has acompañado a la señora a cerrar los asunto de la empresa mientras el señorito Archie termina la universidad- ella asintió- entonces lo más lógico como pupila de la señora es que vayas a capacitarte, ya que como no ha mencionado el señor su fecha de regreso alguien debe ayudar a la señora pues el señor George esta a su lado, ¿esa sería una buena excusa no lo crees?-

Candy medito por un momento la idea de su amiga y le pareció bien- me parece bien Doroty – sonrieron las dos- la sorpresa que se llevara cuando me vea-

Doroty sonrió y dijo mentalmente- la sorpresa que se llevara cuando vea en lo que te has convertido en tampoco tiempo Candy-acabaron de afinar los detalle y Doroty se despidió sin duda Candy no podría dormir pensando en mil cosas pero el viaje era largo y tenía un propósito DESCUBRIRIA SI WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW LA AMABA

Mientras tanto el día en San Pablo empezaba, Albert vestía un traje de lino blanco y un sombrero, la corbata negra delgada, la oficina era un caos en el corporativo. Tenían ya dos años desde que llegaron y la verdad el avance había sido muy importante pero los tramites y los permisos para la nueva industria estaban detenidos, tratar con la burocracia de Brasil fue un reto

Suspiro y entro despacio a su oficina hasta llegar a su escritorio, se deslizo en su silla y empezó a ojear un folder que era urgente, George tuvo que salir de emergencia Chicago para traer unos documentos ; a él le pareció extraño pues pudo solicitarlos por correo pero George había insistido en ser el mismo para traerlos

No le dio importancia porque entre tanto papeleo y entrevistas con los diplomáticos necesarios para obtener los permisos. Su estadia seguía sin tener fecha de limite por las través que se encontraba.

De pronto dejo la carpeta y un pensamiento paso por su mente tal vez, tal vez; sonrió y un nombre salió de su boca – CANDY ¿VENDRIA CON EL?-


	4. Chapter 4 CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Un pensamiento fue suficiente para que Albert sonriera esa mañana, si la suerte lo favorecía George podría estar viajando con Candy. Los últimos días había estado muy triste porque sería la segunda vez que no estaría en Chicago para la navidad. El año pasado le había prometido a Candy por carta que trataría de estar para las fiestas, pero sus esfuerzos se esfumaron cuando el Alcalde le había dicho que la respuesta del último permiso para la extracción de sus minas lo definiría después de las fiestas

El supo que no podría viajar a Chicago hasta que ese documento estuviera listo, tres noches no pudo dormir tratando en su mente descifrar como le daría esa mala noticia a su familia y a Candy. Después de todo el era la cabeza de la familia y tenía que estar al pendiente de esa arriesgada inversión que ayudaría bastante a la economía de la familia si el desastre económico que pensaba llegara la mejor forma era diversificar su capital para mantenerlo seguro. Por lo tanto la posibilidad de marcharse de Brasil era muy lejana asta no haber consolidado esta empresa.

El error que había cometido fue no pedirle a George que le dijera a su pequeña que viniera a pasar las fiestas con él; pero sabía también que ella tenía responsabilidades con el Hogar de Ponny y los niños y el otro punto era que la tia abuela estaría sola. Frunció el ceño Archie no vendría por estar terminando su carrera de economista, Neal y Elisa estaban en Florida solo su pequeña le podía hacer compañía – tal vez el próximo año- dijo en tono de derrota.

El hecho de haber tomado las riendas de la familia lo había delimitado mucho, aunque su alma y su corazón querían estar con ellas era imposible, de sus decisiones dependían muchos trabajadores y no podía solo dejarlo a la deriva por sus asuntos personales. Mil veces pensó que diferente hubiera sido todo si solo fuera Albert aquel amnésico que vivió sus mejores días de su vida a lado de su querida rubia, pero no era William Albert Andrew y tenía responsabilidades que o eran fácil de olvidar.

De pronto el sonido de su puerta abriendo lo hizo volver de sus meditaciones para ver como entraba una simpática joven de piel trigueña , pelo corto de color negro y lacio; la joven con una sonrisa envidiable entraba con documentos enfundada en un traje sastre con los colores de la empresa- buenos días señor Andrew-

Albert recompuso su postura frente a su amplio escritorio y contesto- buenos días Naty ¿Qué teneos para hoy?-

La joven apenada entro dejando los documentos en el amplio escritorio y tomando asiento solo había dejado en sus manos una pequeña libreta que le serbia para agendar las actividades del nuevo corporativo, en un excelente Ingles dijo – señor Andrew tiene una reunión en la alcaldía a las 12 del día y – reviso su libreta- el señor Johnson arriba al puerta a la misma hora confirmo por telegrama esta mañana-

Albert sonrió discretamente, pero no podía hacerse muchas ilusiones así que se atrevió a preguntar- ¿solo regresa el señor Johnson?-

Naty le contesto inmediatamente- si señor ¿esperaba a alguien?-

Albert suspiro por la frustración que desvaneció su esperanza en unos minutos – iré a la alcaldía, mande al chofer a recoger a George y que me alcance en la juta- frunció el seño- seguro aun me encontrara esperando al alcalde-

Naty sonrió – téngalo por seguro señor-

Albert giro su cara para observar el reloj que colgaba de su escritorio y se levanto – me retiro si se necesita algo resuélvalo por favor-

Ella asintió mientras se retiraba su guapo jefe, de pronto una duda se aprecio en su mente y inconscientemente se llevo su lápiz a sus labios-¿Por qué el señor Johnson no me dejo decirle que venía acompañado?- alzo los hombros y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo.

El viaje fue agotador porque apenas llegaron con el tiempo justo para abordar el barco, Candy se había quedado dormida después de una noche agotan te pensando la forma que se darían las cosas. En fin el barco había arribado, las primeras impresiones de la ciudad la habían dejado impresionada, una ciudad llena de colores y de una diversidad de gente, la ciudad estaba en vías de desarrollo pero el calor y la vista maravillosa del puerta la hizo sonreír mientras una brisa traviesa acariciaba su pelo

George y ella estaban esperando en el muelle el auto para recogerlos, después de unos minutos un auto con la insignia de la familia se acerco y un joven con uniforme salió y abrió el coche Candy estaba nerviosa pero cuando el chofer arranco el coche le indico a George que el señor lo esperaba en la alcaldía

Candy se giro a verlo – George ¿iremos?-

George con su seriedad le dijo – me temo que si señorita, el señor William debe necesitar de urgencia los papeles que traje de Chicago-

Candy giro su cabeza y trato de arreglarse su vestimenta y dijo – George pero no voy arreglada para una entrevista tan formal-

George le sonrió, pensando que William la vería hermosa aun con la ropa mas sencilla- descuide señorita Candy, está bien para la ocasión y además- guardo silencio y sonrió- me imaginó que quiere darle la sorpresa al señor William-

Ella sonrió inmediatamente asintiendo. En el viaje pudo platicar con George sobre la idea que tuvo junto con Doroty para justificar su viaje, a él le había gustado la idea y le prometió seguir con la idea.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio. George le indico Candy que prosiguiera mientras se registraba, ella trago saliva y asintió. Camino por unos minutos y encontró la sala de espera, en el lugar solo estaba una secretaria y un rubio dorado por el sol de Brasil

Albert revisaba los documentos que traía en su folder, George regresaba en el momento justo pues al llegar aquella oficina la secretaria le mención que la junta urgente era precisamente por que se necesitaba esos documentos para agilizar el tramite.

De pronto el sonido de unos tacones lo hizo despejar su cara de aquellos documentos y se quedo boca abierta al ver una joven de figura marcada enfundada en un traje sastre recto de color beige falda recta y saco sastre que dejaba ver perfectamente su pequeña cintura, a pesar de los discreto remarcaba lo bien formado de ellas, un sombrero de beige rasó inclinado le impedía verle la cara y su cabello recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo

Lo que lo embrujo mas fue ese exquisito perfume de rosas; se giro al ver como estaba nerviosa y sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes de rasó blanco jugaban. De repente giro la joven su cabeza, un tenue maquillaje exaltaban sus labios rojos y su mirada se levanto de poco a poco para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verde.

Su corazón se paralizo y solo pudo decir con duda mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella - ¿Candy?- ella solo lo miro fijamente.


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

El corazón de Candy parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, de solo pensar que pronto vería a Albert. Camino pausadamente hacia aquella oficina, sus manos le sudaban y sin pensarlo jugaba con ellas, el estorboso sombrero que Doroty le había colocado en su equipaje solo lo pudo acomodar de lado derecho y limitaba su visión; sin embargo entro con propiedad y segura.

Todo el viaje medito como actuaria cuando lo tuviera enfrente de ella, le diría mil cosas y lo abrazaría hasta cansarse. En fin tendría que ser valiente y encontrarlo, suspiro fuerte y empuño sus manos para darse valor. Estaba a punto de preguntar por él a la secretaria que tenía enfrente. Cuando una voz familiar la hizo voltear, estaba temerosa y nerviosa por eso volteo bajando su cabeza no sabía ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Albert cuando la viera?

Pero como arte de magia al levantar sus ojos se vio sumida en la mirada de él, lo vio aproximarse y pensó que no podría aguantar y saldría corriendo, pero su mirada la paralizo y el agradable aroma de su fragancia la hizo cerrar sus ojos. De repente sintió el cálido abrazo de él y su cordura salió volando con las frases que ensayo en todo el viaje.

Albert por su parte no daba crédito de lo que observaba esa hermosa mujer que había logrado llamar su atención no era más que "su pequeña", en verdad había cambiado por completo desde que la dejo. Cuando él, la abrazo algo cálido en su cuerpo se hizo presente definitivamente la extrañaba más allá de todo lo posible.

Ninguno quería separarse, ningún quería deshacer ese mágico momento; pero la voz de George los hizo volver a la realidad- buenos días, William-

Las mejillas enrojecidas de ambos fue lo primero que vio, el sonrió y con soltura se acerco a ellos. Albert trago saliva rápidamente y dijo con la voz más propia que pudo- George, me alegro que estés aquí- Se giro y vio a Candy- pero la sorpresa más grande fue verte aquí, pequeña-

Ella estaba aun sonrojada y le regalo una sonrisa- se que esas sorprendido- guardo un poco de silencio- la tía abuela e ha mandado para aprender de ti-

La cara de desconcertado de Albert era muy grande- ¿aprender?- volteo a ver a George y le dijo serio - ¿George?-

Este se puso serio y dijo – te explicare, la señorita Candy fue de gran ayuda para la señora Eloy mientras estamos afuera aparte de ser su compañera ha estado acompañándola para estar cerrando transacciones – Albert la volteaba a ver sorprendido- por lo tanto la señora me pidió que la trajera para capacitarla para que pueda seguir ayudándola mientras estamos fuera-

Albert movió la cabeza y rápidamente le tomo la mano derecha y le dijo en un tono muy suave- lo siento mucho, te has esforzado más de la cuenta – trajo saliva – siento mucho-

Candy le sonrió y se encontró con su mirada- descuida aun trabajo en la clínica del pueblo ayudando al doctor, pero – jugó con sus manos bajando su cabeza un poco- no podía dejar a la tía abuela sola con semejante carga-

George se aproximo y le dijo- ¿deberías llevar a la señorita Candy por un refrigerio?- Albert asintió mientras Candy permanecía en silencio- yo tomare tu lugar en la junta y les proporcionare los documentos que solicitan-

Albert tomo la mano de Candy y le regalo una sonrisa- si me permite, será un placer señorita Candy invitarte un refrigero- Candy asintió con sus mejillas aun de color carmín- gracias George, te debo una- mientras salían de la oficina

George observo ese rayo de luz en los ojos de sus muchachos, estaba contento de haberla traído y solo pudo murmurar- uno- movió su cabeza- varias William- se giro para ver a la secretaria.

Señor Johnson el alcalde lo espera- este hizo un ademan y camino un poco – disculpe – él se giro para atenderla- ¿Quién es la joven que se llevo al señor?-

El sonrió de lado y con una seguridad dijo- su futura esposa- se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta para entrar a la oficina

Aquella secretaria solo pudo susurrar- es una lástima, tan guapo pero hacen una linda pareja- mientras reanudaba su trabajo

En los pasillos todo era mágico pues esa pareja estaba feliz y caminaban despacio; Albert no le había soltado la mano a Candy y esta seguía roja de sus mejillas. De pronto su caminata fue interrumpida por uno de los funcionarios de gobierno que se acerco a saludar a Albert

Era un joven muchacho de su misma edad, que hace poco logrado un puesto en el gobierno y que eran buenos amigos, le había ayudado a Albert para que los trámites no fueran tan tediosos pero aun así no había podido lograr todos los permisos que necesitaban.

Con una sonrisa se acerco y le dijo – buenos días Albert por lo visto vas muy deprisa-

Este sin querer ser descortés se detuvo un instante y por instinto Candy se coloco a un lado – buen día Paulo la verdad si un poco acaba de llegar-

Aquel joven se apresuro y tomo la mano derecha de Candy y le deposito un beso en el dorso- buenas tardes señorita- le regalo una sonrisa muy simpática y ella le regalo otra- mi nombre es Paulo Sorbe-

Candy retiro su mano y le dijo- buenas tardes Soy Candice White-

Albert no la dejo terminar y le dijo- la señorita acaba de arribar hace un poco tiempo de Estados unidos y nos dirigíamos a tomar un refrigero si nos disculpas con más tiempo podre presentarte- tomo la mano de Candy y camino dejando atrás al joven

Este se llevo su mano derecha a s barbilla y descaradamente disfruto la imagen de Candy- de verdad William tiene suerte,- reviso de reojo por última vez antes que su figura desapareciera al doblar por el pasillo- es una muñeca esa señorita sin duda tendré que buscar la mejor opción para que me la presente- sonrió de lado.

Albert caminaba más rápido pues sentía su sangre hervir, sin duda no paso por alto los coqueteos de su amigo, en verdad Candy siempre había sido hermosa pero no podía creer el cambio. Su figura, su porte y su ropa la hacían distinguirse aun as si eso podría ser posible de las demás. En mala hora Paulo había aparecido y con su mirada a Candy; logro hacerlo rabiar a as no poder.

La mano de Candy estaba enrojecida por la fuerza que la sujetaba de pronto se detuvieron y ella le dijo – Albert mi mano-

El vio que estaba todavía sujetándola y la soltó inmediatamente- lo siento dijo aun enfurecido-

Candy no comprendía y le dijo - ¿te molesto algo?- mientras sobaba su mano

En ese momento sin pensarlo Albert se giro y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él, su miradas quedaron juntas al igual que sus cuerpos; su respiración era agitada, el rostro de él se acerco tomándola desprevenida, sus pechos subían y bajaban y el fuego de la mirada de Albert la hizo cerrar los ojos mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de él, al estar tan juntos. De pronto cerraron los ojos y por un segundo el mundo se detuvo.


	6. Chapter 6 CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Sus corazones casi salían de su pecho, pero Albert se contuvo con todas las fuerzas de su alma para o robar un beso de aquellos tentadores labios rojos y solo pudo depositar un beso en su mejilla tan sedosa como el durazno. La abrazo fuerte y le dijo – dime Candy ¿por qué motivo vienes hasta aquí?-

Ella hubiera preferido enfrentar el bochornoso y ansiado beso, pero aquellas palabras fueron más de sus fuerzas, trago saliva de inmediato y susurró, guardando todos sus sentimientos en su pecho, su voz temblaba- te lo dijo George venia a prender, para ayudar a la tia abuela en Chicago- dijo apretando sus puños que mantenía pegados a su cuerpo y abriendo despacio sus ojos para encontrarse embriagada por aquel perfume.

Albert sonrío aun aferrado a ella- pequeña- se separo y la vio fijamente- ¿segura que fue solo por eso?- ella asintió, mientras el sonreía- te creo, aunque sé que algo ocultas por mi está bien TE EXTRAÑABA DEMASIADO-

Esas palabras congelaron a Candy, era ¿verdad? Lo que escuchaba, Albert la extrañaba Albert-

La tomo de su mano derecha y comenzaron a caminar afuera del edificio, después subieron a su coche para ir a comer algo, Candy no menciono nada de lo que ocurrió ahí, aunque todo el camino medito sobre como había reaccionado tratado de encontrar una explicación para su comportamiento llegaron a un restaurante no ostentoso, más bien acogedor

Hablaron de cosas triviales tratando de ponerse al día y Albert o tuvo otro comportamiento extraño con ella más bien fue indiferente. Después de un te Albert se levanto y la miro- será mejor regresar a mi oficina si me esperas un poco iremos a mi casa, para que puedas descansar del viaje-

Candy estaba un distraída tratando de hilar el comportamiento que tuvo Albert y solo contestó – si, está bien- sin pensarlo mas ellos se levantaron para ir después de unos minutos de trayecto llegaron al edificio donde estaba la oficina

Albert bajo primero del coche y abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaba Candy, ella bajo cuidadosamente del coche, de inmediato la tomo de su mano para entrar. Fue suficiente el abrir la puerta principal para que las personas laborando en el edificio figaran su mirada él, la hermosa rubia que hiba con el jefe. Aquel hombre tan serio y centrado, frio a veces entraba con una sonrisa grandísima de su brazo una rubia de ojos verdes hermosa. El cuchicheo entre las empleadas o se hizo esperar ni un momento.

Ella hiba fascinada olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor solo podía pensar que Albert la llevaba de su mano, hasta que el sonido de una voz dándole la bienvenida la saco de su ensueño fijo su vista y miro a la secretaria de Albert con una sonrisa grande dándole los buenas tardes. Después de unos minutos la joven se giro y cambio su cara por una de sorpresa.

Aunque Candy se quedo fija, Albert tomo la iniciativa- señorita le encarga a la señorita Candy por favor atiéndale mientras termino los pendientes del día de hoy- se regreso y vio a Candy- por favor lo que necesites mi secretaria te atenderá, por favor permíteme unos minutos en lo que termino para tomar la tarde- ella asintió antes de que Albert desapareciera por la puerta de su oficina, se giro viendo a las damas aun paradas- cuando llegue el señor Johnson páselo enseguida por favor-

Candy se giro y con una sonrisa le dijo – tomare asiento para no estorbarle, esperare a Albert por aquí- señalando un sofá .

La secretaria hablo inmediatamente- ¿Albert?-

Candy sonrío y le dijo – al señor William- ella asintió y después de unos minutos en silencio ella le pregunto- ¿tiene mucho trabajando con él?-

La oven dejo su máquina de escribir y la vio – si señorita desde que llego a Brasil- ella asintió y con una sonrisa prosiguió - ¿y usted?-

Candy la miro fijamente y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos- si, toda una vida- mientras tomaba el diario para ojearlo.

En ese momento la secretaria salió de su lugar de trabajo y se acerco a ella- entonces- guardo por un momento silencio mientras ella gira- usted es la señorita de que siempre habla el señor Willliam-

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras y curiosa le dijo - ¿Cómo?-

La secretaria sonrió y le dijo – si el señor siempre habla de una joven que dejo en estados unidos, una pequeña traviesa de ojos verdes, cuando el habla de usted siempre sonríe- sonrió- estoy segura que es usted por la forma de su sonrisa, el siempre le recuerda muy feliz- tomo desprevenidamente sus manos- ¿ha venido por él?-

Candy se sonrojo inmediatamente- yo-

La joven estaba feliz- me alegro señorita, el joven siempre anda de cara triste y todo el día se mete en la oficina siempre me pide que esquive sus compromisos sociales, estoy tan feliz. Algo dentro de mi sabia que aquella joven novia que dejo algún día vendría por él y hoy está aquí- inclino su cabeza- hacen una hermosa pareja-

Candy no pudo decir más palabras porque de pronto George se hizo presente y la joven secretaria se levanto de inmediato. George aclaro su voz y dijo – buenas tardes señorita-

La secretaria le regalo una sonrisa- el señor lo espera en la oficina- George asintió

El se giro y vio – señorita Candy ¿necesita algo'-

Ella no pudo decir ninguna palabra cuando la secretaria hablo feliz- descuide señor Johnson si la novia del señor necesita algo puede pedírmelo, la atenderé con gusto vaya a ver al señor-

Los dos se giraron ara verla mientras ella con una cara feliz terminaba de hablar, Candy estaba roja y George sonrió- me parece bien señorita- en tono sarcástico dijo viendo a la penosa Candy – le dejare en sus manos a la novio del señor- mientras entraba a la oficina dejando atrás a Candy.

Albert estaba apresurado revisando algunas carpetas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sin despejar los ojos del folder hablo – ahora me dirás el verdadero motivo de ¿Por qué Candy esta aquí?-

Goerge se acerco con su calma característica y tomo asiento frente al escritorio- te lo he dicho antes William la señorita Candy vino aprender sobre el moviento de la empresa-

En ese momento Albert dejo la carpeta y vio a George de frente- ¿George?-

George se reacomodo y dijo – es verdad William- guardo por un momento silencio y llevándose su mano derecha a su barbilla dijo – al menos que quisieras escuchar que vino para regresarte a Estados unidos, que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti y está harta de esperarte- la cara de Albert estaba roja como un tomate por las palabras de Goerge y este continuo- Albert ¿ese querías escuchar?-

Albert aclaro su garganta y dijo- George. Yo-

El movió su cabeza en negación- porque solo no te convences William y eres sincero contigo mismo ERES FELIZ POR QUE ESTA AQUÍ-

Albert se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a George- lo estoy George, pero-

George también se levanto- vamos William, se que el negocio en Brasil es muy importante pero te he dicho miles de veces que puedo encargarme con los documentos que traje de Chicago era lo último que falta- toco con su mano derecha el hombro de Albert- ahora puedes irte y yo te alcanzare en máximo tres meses en lo que puedo encontrar alguien de confianza para que termine-

Albert bajo su rostro por un minuto- George, ¿pero cómo puedo dejarte sin cerrar esto?-

George negó con la cabeza- por Dios William, ¿a qué tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no quieres volver?-

Albert sabia que el era la única persona en que podía confiar, tener a Candy tan cerca lo había hecho bajar su guardia, se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que la vio, sus barreras estaban abajo solo con oler el perfume de su cuerpo y después de sentir su calor – a ella George-

El entendía, así que se apresuro abrirle los ojos a su muchacho que a pesar de ser un haz en los negocios le faltaba mucho para conocer su corazón- acaso temes que ella no te corresponda William- fueron las palabras directa y sin matices de George

Albert fijo su mirada en el - ¿Cómo dices?-

Suspiro George y hablo – lo que escuchaste William, es más evidente que nada que estas enamorado de ella, aunque parece ser que eres el único que no quiere admitirlo- el hiba hablar cuando prosigo George- eres un hombre muy inteligente aun a pesar de eso te falta tener más confianza en tus sentimientos William-

Albert trago saliva- sabes perfectamente George que no es solo eso mi vida es difícil, sino que las personas que más amo siempre terminan mal, no quiero eso para ella- apretó sus puños fuertemente- quiero que sea feliz ya ha sufrió demasiado para que también sufra por mi-

George suspiro- William, acaso no crees que ella ¿pueda ser feliz a tu lado?- hablo mas fuerte mente- acaso ¿ella no debe tomar la decisión también?, no cometas el mismo error que hizo el señor Granchester William, no dejarla decidir. La señorita Candy es mayor y en esta ocasión ella tiene el derecho de elegir su camino ¿no lo crees?-

Albert movió su cabeza y camino en silencio hasta la ventana de su oficina, su mente solo podia pensar ¿estoy cometiendo un error?- George, tal vez- mordió su labio inferior

George se acerco y le dijo – si William déjala decidir-

El se volteo a verlo –entonces-sonrió por un momento- tomare la tarde libre está bien- sonrió

George le regreso una sonrisa- si William ve y abre tu corazón, permítete ser feliz una vez más-

Si pensarlo más Albert se dirigió a la puerta de salida, solo se volteo para decirle a George – gracias y desame suerte-

George le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo – ve muchacho- al cerrar la puerta George solo pudo decir- ella te ama al igual que tu solo debes decir eso y estoy seguro que mañana mismo estarás embarcado para pasar la navidad en casa –

Después de cerrar la puerta encontró a Candy moviendo de mil formas el periódico tratando de entender algo de lo escrito ahí y le pareció muy chistoso verla en esa forma, se acerco con una sonrisa y le dijo – nos vamos- ella se giro a verlo dejando inmediatamente el periódico- vamos pequeña te voy a mostrar la cuidad- estiro su mano y con una sonrisa ella la tomo.

Su secretaria se giro a verlos con una sonrisa, Candy se despidió de ella con un ademan y ella se lo devolvió, cuando la pareja dejo la oficina ella suspiro- sin duda el señor y la señorita están destinados uno para el otro, que envidia- y volvía hacer su trabajo .

Albert salió a toda prisa de aquella oficina, Candy estaba conmocionada por la salida tan rápida así que una vez que se detuvieron para subir al coche le dijo desconcertada - ¿Dónde vamos?-

Albert con una sonrisa le dijo – ya verás cuando estemos ahí-

Ella sonrió y subieron al auto, después de unos minutos tomaron la carretera que pasa junto a la bahía, la vista era realmente hermosa, el sol brillaba en lo alto, el cielo se perdía con el comienzo del mar y una luz tenue entre roja y amarilla la brisa marina se podía sentir por la ventanilla bajada del coche, que entraba y refrescaba la cara de Candy; cerro los ojos para apreciar el instante y observar como la carretera seguía

Después de unos minutos Albert estaciono el coche a la orilla, se acerco para abrir la puerta y darle la mano a Candy y bajara del coche, esta estaba feliz caminaron a la orilla del mar y como niña pequeña retiro sus zapatos y se dispuso a caminar. Sintió la cálida arena bajo sus pies y lo fresco del agua marina cuando los tocaron, giro disfrutando al máximo esa felicidad Albert solo la miraba extasiado por el goce de ella

De repente se detuvo y retirando su sombrero y se acerco con una sonrisa el- vamos Albert, ven el agua esta deliciosa- mientras sus piernas trataban de salpicarlo

Albert le sonrió y tomo su mano, seriamente le dijo- Candy necesito hablar contigo-

Ella comprendió que debía ser algo serio y dejo de jugar hasta acercarse a él- dime te oigo-

El tomo sus manos cuando estaba cerca, suspiro y le dijo directamente a sus ojos- sabes pequeña hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo- Candy permanecía atenta- en mi vida hay tantas cosas que han pasado buenas y malas, pero debo decirte con certeza que a pesar de todo, de conocer el mundo. Solo hay una cosa que atesoro más que nadie y tal vez no tengo oportunidad de tenerla junto de mi. Pero hoy no quiero decidir por ella solo quiero abrir mi corazón-

Ella inclinó su cabeza y lo miro con ternura- dime Albert ¿Qué es tal vez yo puedo ayudarte?- entre su despiste y la congoja de su corazón no escucho por completo lo que decía Albert solo se enfoco en escuchar ¿Qué él necesitaba algo?-

Albert sonrió al ver que a pesar del cambio su pequeña seguía siendo la misma despistada de siempre y le dijo con una sonrisa- Candy, necesito saber- suspiro - ¿Quién soy para ti?-

Esa pregunta estremeció la alma de Candy, ¿Cómo podía decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba?, suspiro profundo y medito por unos minutos todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada, lo decidida que estaba y que tendría que pelear por conseguirlo había recorrido miles de kilómetros y Dios le daba una oportunidad no la desaprovecharía – bueno, eres mmm- guardo un momento y trato de juntar todo el valor que tenia – eres la persona más importante en mi vida Albert, no solo eres mi amigo incondicional y me has ayudado de tantas formas que jamás podre pagarte- Albert cerró los ojos pensando que solo lo veía como un amigo y su cabeza bajo de inmediato; ella sonrió al verlo tan acongojado- pero lo más importante es que eres LA PERSOA A LA CUAL YO AMO-

Albert no entendía lo que escucho y como niño repitió-¿ me amas?- levantando muy despacio su rostro hasta encontrarse con ella y esta asintió, la felicidad que sintiera mas allá de lo que nunca imaginó, por DIOS ELLA LO AMABA entonces lo que pensó era cierto el motivo por el cual ella viajo era el

Candy vio la admiración en su rostros después de confesarle sus sentimientos, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y dijo – si Albert te amo, tarde en darme cuenta de esto porque tenía miedo de que solo fuera algo pasajero por todas las circunstancias que nos rodearon, pero – guardo un minuto de silencio- con tu viaje a Brasil y la tranquilidad del Hogar de Ponny, el sentimiento fue creciendo con los días al no verte fue la mejor forma de darme cuenta cuanto te amaba, con el paso de los días mi corazón estaba tan triste y con la esperanza de que volvieras pronto la espera fue calvario y pude meditar porque te extrañaba y si era amor o solo agradecimiento-

Albert tomo con más fuerza sus manos y le dijo desesperado- ¿y qué descubriste? ¿Me amas o es agradecimiento?-

Candy movió su cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo – agradecimiento no puede ser porque sería un sentimiento de deuda y no de amor como el que tengo , TE AMO- por ser tu, por ser mi amigo y mi compañero y mi vida era un infierno sin ti aun si estuvieras en el infierno mismo Albert- sus ojos se cristalizaron- iría para estar contigo y no morir sin ti-

Albert la abrazo, necesitaba sentirla para saber que esto o era un sueño que ella estaba ahí y que las palabras que escucho eran cierta Candy recibió gustosa el abrazo y entero su rostro en su pecho él; la acaricio con tanta ternura que los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron al instante mismo que sus corazones estuvieron juntos- Candy, yo no quería regresar por que temía que no sintieras lo mismo que yo, por eso estaba refugiado aquí esperando alguna señal o juntar el valor para decirte que eres lo más valioso de mi vida, que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más- cerro sus ojos para disfrutar la fragancia de su perfume y la brisa del mar- tenia miedo que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y tuvieras miedo de caminar por mi dura vida junto a mí, pero hoy que se, que soy correspondido amor mi, regresemos a Chicago, anunciaré a los cuatro vientos que eres la mujer de mi vida y que tu a mi lado nada podrá detenerlos-

Candy se separo de el y con la mas dulce mirada le dijo - ¿me amas Albert?-

El sonrió y le dijo si Candy- deshizo su abrazo y la giro para sujetarla de la cintura- vez el horizonte- ella asintió- acercándose a su oído – al amor que siento por ti es igual al horizonte entre el cielo y el mar, no hay punto donde se distinguen la separación, observarlo es hermoso y tu mirada no tiene fuerza para despejarse, es el beso mas sublime entre la tierra y el cielo – la volvió a girar para mirarla fijamente- TE AMO, sin punto de comparación, sin limite y lo que mas deseoes que nunca dejarte de ver AMOR MIO ASI DE SUBLIME SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI-

Candy sonrió y con lagrimas en los ojos lo miro fijamente cerro sus ojos y suspiro, sin previo aviso Albert junto sus labios con aquellos que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, el beso fue sublime, lleno de amor y pasión el primer beso de ambos de amor verdadero, ese que parte el alma y se estaciona en tu mete, que guardas con recelo y aun en tu último suspiro lo recuerdas.

Mientras el sol caía por el horizonte y las estrellas empezaban hacer se presente, ella se separo de al terminar ese sublime beso - ¿entonces Albert?- aun hipnotizado por el sabor de fresa la intento escuchar- ¿volveremos para navidad?-

El sonrió de las ocurrencias de su pequeña y dijo – si amor, regresaremos para navidad y será la primera de muchas – ella se alegro pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando otro beso la consumía por dentro


End file.
